Everything will be Okay
by x se
Summary: (One-Shot) Suzie has a dark secret, and now it’s out in the open. Her life’s going crazy, but it takes a very special someone to show her everything will be okay. (Not nessesarily rated R, inbetween PG13)


**_Everything will be Okay

* * *

_**

**_By: Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

* * *

_**

_Summary: (One-Shot) Suzie has a dark secret, and now it's out in the open. Her life's going crazy, but it takes a very special someone to show her everything will be okay._

**Warnings: This fic contains Digimon/Human romance, so if you don't like it, don't read it. The pairing is Suzie/Guilmon, with Rukato mentioning (unlike my other stories, this pairing really worked with the story)

* * *

**

My name is Suzie Wong. If you ask the girls at school, save my best friend Ai, they'll tell you she's the freak with no hormones. In reality I have been madly in love with someone since I was a child at the age of seven, shortly after an adventure in the Digital World. I have never told anyone who I love though, for no one would ever love me again if they knew. The only thing worth losing everything was if he loved me back. It had been the best day of my life when he said I was pretty. The older tamers are in college now. My partner, Lopmon, is sometimes depressed, because unlike me, her love interest had gone away.

That day our family had gone to the park. I was thirteen, and Terriermon and Lopmon wanted to stay home. Henry and I didn't argue, we just told them not to go off looking for Digital Fields and left. However, we left some of the food for our picnic in the apartment, so we went back. I finally understood the term "they were going at it like rabbits" after that little "incident".

Anyway, I'm getting off the point. The point is, I'm madly in love with someone. If anyone knew, I would be shunned forever. I am not attracted to boys, and not to other girls despite the many rumors around this fact. However, I will tell you what I _am_ attracted to. Red dinosaurs. More specifically, a magnificent Digimon who haunts my dreams, who's child like behavior can make any day better. However, today something terrible happened. But something wonderful too. I won't go into details as to how I developed feelings for Guilmon since that's besides the point.

This something led up to me packing everything away. If you haven't guessed by now, I'll keep going before going into detail on what happened. I am now packing some suit cases, while Henry looks worriedly at me, for he does not know what's going on. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I smile dryly and tell him that a friend is letting me stay with them, that it was time I moved out anyway. Lopmon looks at me, she knows I'm lying.

I was walking in the park, for once not looking to visit Guilmon like I did almost every other day, just to enjoy the peace that was usually there, seeing as in-between this peace I loved, there were Digimon attacks. As I passed by Guilmon's shed, I decided why not go say hi? Sure, I'd stutter, blush, and basically turn into a lovesick dodo, almost as bad as Rika sometimes got when with Takato (no idea how that happened by the way.) And let me tell you, Rika has it very VERY bad. Usually when there aren't that many people around though.

Anyway, I was walking up the steps when I hear Takato and Guilmon talking. Normally, this isn't a problem. Except for the fact that the subject was on me. I listened curiously, as Guilmon poured his heart out to Takato, and unknowingly, to me. I had never been happier in my life. Guilmon loved me. As soon as Takato, was gone I ran inside. There was a moment of silence, before he asked me if I had been listening. I nodded frantically. He told me it was okay if I didn't visit anymore. I shut him up though, I kissed him. It was kind of odd kissing someone with a snout, but considering I've never kissed anyone else, I really don't have a comparison, and I really don't want one.

It was perfect then. He sat down, I in his lap, and he ran his claws through my hair. He nuzzled my neck and I purred. I was so happy! I felt like a million bucks! I felt better then the first time Lopmon and I Biomerged into Kerpymon! I had never been happier, as far as I could remember, in my entire life. I had a little fantasy, an odd one mind you, ut one I've had before. Me and Guilmon were married, and a small red skinned child with a tail was running around as we stared at it lovingly.

Guilmon spoke and told me that he was actually thinking a similar thing, and then we kissed again. Pure bliss. And then, it happened. My father of all people, walked into Guilmon's shed. Funny, I had completely forgotten that I had a doctors appointment to go to.

Now here I am. Thankfully, Rika is letting me live in her and Takato's house, which Rika inherited after her mother died in a car accident and her grandmother of old age. She and Takato both go to the same college and its close to that house, so she asked him to move in with her. That mansion… She and Takato accept and approve of my relationship-to-be with Guilmon. Guilmon is going to move there too, his shed going to become his second home. He told me home to him is wherever I am.

Henry walked out of the room, and I hear yelling. I hear my parents tell Henry the truth. I hear the gasps of my older brother and Terriermon. He asks is they are throwing me out, and they answer truthfully, with a yes. I cringed, awaiting Henry to come in and tell me how much I sicken him. I wanted to cry just thinking about it. However, I hear a scream. Curious, I step outside and my eyes both water and widen in shock.

There stands Henry, his fist clenched, his eyes blazing, screaming, ranting at our parents. Our father was clutching his stomach in pain. He… He was sticking up for me. When I realized this, it was like a thousand pounds had been lifted off me. I truly have the best older brother in the entire world, I have no doubts about that now. It gave me such a warm feeling, I had been so scared that he would hate me. I may not say it much, but I really look up to Henry. Always have, always will. He's kind of like my role-model, my hero. I smile at the thought and nod. Guilmon may be my knight in shinning armor, but I look up to Henry most of all. It would be kind of odd if you look up to someone you love…

I'm completely packed now, my parents are talking quietly in their room. I smile at Henry and embrace him, and he hugs me back. Terriermon was tearing up, despite my childhood "tortures" upon him. He smiles and tells me this was an interesting winter break, the reason why Henry wasn't at his college right now. I laugh. I was glad I had found out about Terriermon. He, and Guilmon in his own way, could always make me laugh.

Henry suddenly has a burst of inspiration, and he takes me down to the parking lot. Lopmon atop my shoulder and I exchange a confused look, while Terriermon grins, as if knowing what was going on. Well, he probably did… He's going to drive me there, seeing as I was still looking for a car of my own. I smiled, this was really sweet of him.

Takato and Rika are grinning as I step out of Henry's car. I won't see my big brother for a few months now. I turn to him, and give he and Terriermon a final farewell, and they drive off into the sunset. Man that sounded corny. As he drove away, I called out.

"Thanks for everything Henry!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wiped a lone tear rolling down my cheek, Lopmon got the one on the other side. "Thank you, my hero…"

I know, as long as Lopmon, Henry, and Guilmon are with me, that everything will be okay. I smile again, it's becoming addictive. I pick up my suitcase, Guilmon comes over and takes the other, and Takato and Rika open the door wide so we can step through together. They welcome me to my new home, for now anyway. They didn't say that, nor did they look like they thought it, but I knew it was true, might be easier to see Guilmon though, like having two married couples or something. Actually, that did sound kind of nice…

* * *

**_END_**

So, what did you think? I spent a lot of time on this and I would really appreciate some reviews.

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
